


Intervention

by TheGrimLlama



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/pseuds/TheGrimLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been going on for far too long, Stacie had decided.  She’d had enough of watching her two obviously perfect for each other captains dancing around each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the reviews you guys have been leaving. It's much appreciated and really helps the creative process. I figure this will tide you over until the next chapter of 10 Times is posted ;)

It had been going on for far too long, Stacie had decided.  She’d had enough of watching her two _obviously perfect for each other_ captains dancing around each other.  The sexual tension in the house was through the roof, and it _wasn’t_ because Stacie has started focussing a little more on her Honours Thesis.  She couldn’t do this alone.  Not when the two of them were sitting at the breakfast bar, ankles hooked around each other and _still denying any fucking relationship_. 

Beca looked up, startled by the annoyed growl that Stacie realised must have slipped from her lips.  She raised an eyebrow, giving Stacie _that fucking smirk_.  “You ok, Stace?”

  “Fucking fantastic, B.  Get laid last night?” Stacie watched carefully, Chloe coughed slightly and Beca’s neck started to turn pink.  _That’s new._

  “Dude...”

  “I’ll have you know, that a healthy sex life is the secret to my academic ability,” Stacie answered, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.  She discreetly glanced down and noticed that Chloe and Beca had untangled their feet in the last three minutes.  _Definitely new._

Stacie sat on the bench top, “So what are you losers up to today?”

  “Well… I am going up to have a shower and work on the Russian Lit paper that I’ve been putting off for two weeks,” Chloe answered, ruffling Beca’s hair as she stood. 

  “Dude, stop!  I have to be at the studio in like an hour!  I don’t have time to fix all this,” Beca whined.

Chloe tossed Beca a wink over her shoulder, “Fix all of what, babe?”

 _Babe?_ Stacie fixed Beca with a fierce gaze, “Babe?”

  “Dude, it’s Chloe.  She calls everyone babe.”

Stacie grinned at the relieved look on Beca’s face when the front door opened revealing an excited looking Emily, “Emily!  Just the girl I’m looking for!”  Beca glared, “Has Chloe ever called you babe?”

Emily looked between Stacie and Beca, trying to assess the situation, “Is this a trick question?”

  “Just answer Legacy,” Stacie prompted. 

  “Not that I know of?  I swear, she’s not even my type Beca,” Emily stuttered, clearly misreading the annoyed look on Beca’s face. 

Stacie clutched at her abs as she watched Beca shoulder her bag and leave without a word.  Emily started to wave but the door swung shut in her face, leaving her alone with Stacie, who looked like she was about to pass out from lack of oxygen. 

  “Uh, Stace… What the hell just happened?  Are the aca-moms fighting?”

Stacie attempted to compose herself, eventually managing to get her words out in a halting sentence, “Beca and Chloe aren’t anything.  That’s the problem…”

Emily frowned, “What do you mean, _not anything_?”

  “They’re not even dating!  Don’t tell me I’m the only one that has noticed?  Shit Legacy!  They’ve never…”

  “Wait, wait!  Hold up.  Not dating?  How are they…? You mean I just made a dick of myself in front of Beca because I thought she thought that I had a crush on somebody who I’ve now learned is NOT her girlfriend?” Stacie nodded sympathetically.  “O-M-aca-G, I’m so stupid... I told my mom…”

  “Legacy!  Chill out.  There’s an easy fix here,” Stacie said, leading Emily over to the couch.  Emily took a deep breath and nodded, “We stage an intervention.  We sit those aca-bitches down and don’t let them leave until they’ve kissed...”

  “That’s gonna be pretty difficult for just the two of us Stace.  I mean, Beca’s kind of scary…”

  “She’s like half your height!” Stacie shrieked, pacing the lounge room floor.

  “So is my mom but I’m not going start a war I can’t win,” Emily answered matter-of-factly.

  “Then we get the rest of the Bella’s involved.  We’ll do it between dinner and movies tonight.”

Emily nodded and pulled out her phone, “I’ll text Beca and let her know not to make plans tonight.”

Stacie ceased her pacing with a nod, “Right.  Aca-child, you will be in charge of getting the aca-moms into this room after dinner.  Just do that puppy eye thing that Chloe taught you.”

  “Why am I aca-child?”

  “Honey, you’re the baby.  Just make it happen.  I’ll round up the other Bella’s.”

***

 

It took Stacie nearly two hours to round up all the Bella’s, mainly because she had no clue where to even start looking for Lilly.  She’d organised to meet them all at the little café down the road from the house, with strict instructions NOT to mention it to Beca and Chloe.

She walked through the door, the bell startled her as it rang close to her ear.  The Bella’s were all squished into the back booth in the corner, Emily and the blonde Jashley were sitting on the backrest of the booth to give the other girls more room. 

  “Yo tits, how can you be late to your own meeting?” CR asked, dragging a chair over from another table.

Stacie grinned and sat down, “Because I needed to leave a note for BeChloe _(“Bhloe, ya mean)_ no Amy, I mean BeChloe.  Stop trying to make Bhloe happen…”

  “It’s never gonna happen,” Emily giggled, leaning over to accept Stacie’s high five.  Amy flipped up her finger at Emily, an annoyed grin plastered on her face. 

  “So what does this have to do with Tweedledum and Tweedleumber?” Amy asked. 

Stacie sat back in her chair, “We are staging an intervention…”

  “Why?” Flo asked, most of the girls laughed.

  “Because those two are gayer than my uncle Edna at a Kylie concert,” Amy deadpanned. 

Stacy rolled her eyes, “As uncouth as Amy’s example was, it is correct.  I’m sick of those two dancing around each other and ignoring what all of us have seen… well all except Flo…”

  “So what are we going to do?” the other Jashley asked.

    “I’m so glad you asked, Jashley,” Stacie ignored the eye roll and chuckle that the two girls shared.  She took the eight pack of tiny notebooks out of her handbag and placed it on the table.  “We’ve organised a Bella bonding night tonight.  This afternoon I want you to think of the most couple-y thing that you’ve ever seen the aca-moms do then write it down.  During dinner and the first movie, if BeChloe have a moment, we write it down.  After the first move, Fat Amy guards the door and we collate our data on the large projection screen that I’ve borrowed from the physics department.  When Beca and Chloe return from the obligatory popcorn and wine run, we will have a brand new slide show to watch.”

Emily grinned at Stacie, “Beca just texted.  _Is Chloe going?_ ”

The group groaned, “Let’s put that down as Exhibit A in the Evidence slide, shall we?”

***

 

Stacie sat with her laptop in front of her as Emily danced around her bedroom with six of the eight notepads in hand.  Hers and Emily’s had already been entered into the document.  So far they had two pages of points including gems like:

_When was the last time either of you slept in your OWN bed ALONE?_

_Since when is Beca’s wardrobe communal?  Or Chloe’s for that matter, see Exhibit B._   Exhibit B being a collage of various candid snaps of BeChloe sharing pieces of clothing.

 _You really think that “friends” do this? See Exhibit C. (courtesy of E. Junk)_ Exhibit C was a lovely piece of sneakiness on Emily’s part, it was a picture that was apparently taken at the Bella’s last bonding night.  The picture showed Chloe laughing at something that Beca had whispered into her ear.  This on its own wouldn’t have been much in the way of evidence.  However, the image had Beca brushing Chloe’s hair back as her lips brushed Chloe’s ear.  That was NOT platonic whispering.

  “Oh! Amy has a good one, did you see the picture that she added to the group chat?” Emily asked, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Stacie loaded her facebook account and swore loudly, “That’s a boob grab!”

  “They’re asleep,” Emily said, trying to calm Stacie down a little.

  “I don’t give a shit, Legacy!  This is concrete proof!  If Chloe’s hand was over B’s shirt, we could write that off as an accidental groping.  This is under the shirt, premeditated groping, Emily!”

  “Shh! Do you want to get us caught? I swear I just heard the mom’s get home,” Emily said, placing her hands on Stacie’s shoulders.  “Calm the eff down.”

  “Right.  Next… Who’s next?”

Emily tossed Amy’s notepad down and looked at the next one in the pile, “Jess.  Just another polaroid of the two of them curled up on movie night.”

  “Better than nothin’, Junk.”

  “Oh sweet baby Jesus!” Emily said opening the next notepad, “Stace.  Have you seen Chloe’s wall paper recently?”

  “Group chat?” Emily nodded.  Stacie minimized her presentation and opened the picture.  “Holy shit!  So I guess little miss sunshine has a type then huh?”

Emily shrugged, “Guess so…”

***

By the end of the first movie, Beca was starting to get restless.  Stacie could see Chloe’s hand stroking Beca’s arm under the blanket.  She sat forward and paused it before the end credits rolled.

  “Amy, can you get the door, please?  I don’t think we need any of the dinner notes after all,” Stacie said.  Amy took her place by the door, loudly dragging an armchair over.  The Bella’s all stared at Chloe and Beca, curled up on the biggest armchair and sharing a blanket. 

  “What’s going on guys?” Beca asked, noticing the smug look on Stacie’s face.

Emily stepped forward, “We are staging an intervention.”

Chloe glanced at Beca, “What’d you do?”

  “Me?  What did _you_ do?”

Stacie cleared her throat, “It’s what _didn’t_ you do.  How are you this blind?”  
Emily placed a hand on Stacie’s shoulder.  She was far too passionate, “Stace.  What we’re trying to say… Just watch the slide show.”

Stacy quickly opened the file and played it onto the projection screen that had lowered from the ceiling. 

It was about three minutes into the eight minute presentation that Stacie noticed giggling coming from Chloe and Beca’s chair.  She felt Emily nudge her arm and followed her gaze.  Beca’s cheeks were pink under the dim lights, and Chloe was giggling into her neck.

Stacie paused the slideshow, _how bloody rude._   “What is so funny?”

Beca snorted and started laughing harder than Chloe was.  Chloe collected herself and glanced at Beca before laughing again.

  “Guys!  This is so rude!  Do you know how much effort we’ve put into this intervention?  How do you not see how perfect you are for each other?” Emily asked, hands on her hips. 

Beca sobered slightly, “While we appreciate the sentiment, guys, it’s not really needed.”

  “What do you mean?” Stacy asked, she had a bad feeling about Beca’s words.

Chloe rolled her eyes, “You guys are so dense.”  She grabbed Beca by the neck and kissed her harshly.

  “What?” Stacie yelled, all this effort and they were already together? Shit. 

Beca smirked at Stacy, “And to answer this morning’s question… Yes, yes I did.”

 


End file.
